The present invention relates to a device of toothbrush capable of automatic supplying with water, and especially relates to one into which water can be fed from one end thereof, and flow through the hollow body of it having a flow control therein, and then spray from the brush portion.
The existing tools for cleaning teeth comprise among others mainly toothbrushes, generally teeth brushing is made by plastering a layer of toothpaste on the brush portion of a toothbrush, then brushing the teeth of a person to form bubles, and lastly being vomitted out with clean water from his mouth. Accordingly, clean water is necessary for teeth brushing.
A container such as tooth glass is traditionally used to fill in water, in use, a water faucet is turned on to let water inject into the glass, and after plastering and brushing the toothpaste on one's teeth, the water is drunk into his mouth, and then is vomitted out therefrom. The procedure including taking a glass, injecting water, drinking water etc. is relatively complicated and hence is inconvenient.
The conventional mode of flushing the inside of the mouth with water by the force of movement of the muscles of the face in the teeth brushing procedure is not ideal, it can not thoroughly clear the dirt such as toothpaste, toothpowder, residual foods inside the mouth and the dirt in every seam between teeth.
In consideration of sanitation, there are normally a plurality of tooth glasses for the members in a family, therefore, the bath room for them is crowed with the glasses on the shelf therein.